


Yes, Jamie, It's a Big One

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And I Always Squint, Dinosaurs, Gen, M/M, Season 6B, Shippy if you Squint, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Would ye look at the size of that thing, Doctor!”Many of their adventures started out like this. In fact, Jamie said this a lot. Not usually about a long-necked titanosaur, with its herd following close behind. Jamie gaped, watching the giants move across the plain and shaking the ground, with a huge smile on his face. He was suitably awed, but the Doctor had expected dinosaurs to kind of blow his mind. Which, theydid, just—“So, what planet are we on, Doctor?”The Doctor was briefly flabbergasted, causing Jamie’s smile to falter in concern.“Jamie McCrimmon, we are on Earth!”





	Yes, Jamie, It's a Big One

“Would ye look at the size of that thing, Doctor!”

Many of their adventures started out like this. In fact, Jamie said this a lot, and not just since the Doctor had re-rescued him from Culloden. And not usually about a long-necked titanosaur, with its herd following close behind, or as close as a seventy-ton animal could get to another. Jamie gaped, watching the slow giants move across the plain and shaking the ground, with a huge smile on his face. He was suitably awed, but the Doctor expected _dinosaurs_ to kind of blow his mind. Which, they _did_ , just—

“So, what planet are we on, Doctor?”

The Doctor was briefly flabbergasted, causing Jamie’s smile to falter in concern.

“Jamie McCrimmon, we are on Earth!”

Now it was Jamie’s turn to laugh.

“Ach, Doctor,” he tutted, patting the Doctor’s cheek. “Look, you’ve taken me to lots of places on Earth, now, I think I can tell Earth-plants when I see them!”

He gestured to a leaf that was the size of the TARDIS. “That is no Earth-plant!”

The Doctor took Jamie’s hand with that kind, knowing look, and Jamie sighed, knowing he was in for a lecture.

“Jamie, surely you know about Dinosaurs? Humans had discovered fossilized dinosaur bones by sixteen-seventy—oh, no, no, they thought they were human bones, didn’t they, at first?—”

“Doctor…”

“And then they didn’t start putting them together until the _nineteenth_ century—”

“Doctor! Even if _some_ people knew about them on Earth before I was born, no one _I_ knew did.” Jamie wasn’t some Edinburgh scholar, he was a highlander, and proud of it. He wasn’t stupid, but he hadn’t had access to any kind of formal education—he could barely read before the Doctor picked him up—and the Doctor failed to remember that, sometimes. “Unless you’re going to tell me these are dragons, I don’t need a history lesson. I’d like science lesson, if you please.”

The Doctor stopped himself, and smiled, and pulled Jamie into an embrace. “Of course, Jamie. I’m sorry.”

Jamie rolled his eyes and kissed the Doctor’s cheek. “Aye, so?”

“So!” The Doctor drew back and clapped his hands in delight. “Right. We’re about seventy million years before you were born—”

“Whoa!” Jamie laughed. “I’m gonna need a moment on that one. A million. Times seventy?”

“Precisely. Later Earth scientists will call this the Cretaceous period. Plant life on earth like you see here evolved so rapidly that it could support huge dinosaurs—they’re rather like your reptiles, snakes and such—”

“Like dragons,” Jamie said, reasonably, barely keeping a straight face.

“Yes, like drago—no! No no no, not at all like...” the Doctor was interrupted by Jamie laughing, and he glared. “ _Jamie_.”

“I know, I’m just pulling your leg, Doctor. Why don’t you tell me about that beastie?” He pointed to what looked to him like a human-sized chicken that was staring at them curiously.

The Doctor turned, his hearts thumping as he reached back for Jamie’s hand. “Ah. Oh, dear. That will be, of course, ah, I believe they call it _Utahraptor_ , after where it was discovered. In America. Ah, after you were…never mind. We just need to, ah...”

“Why are we backing up, Doctor?” Jamie whispered, pressing closer to him.

“Well, Jamie, because these Utahraptors probably would like to eat us.”

Now Jamie got a look at their teeth: the feathers had thrown him off at first, but now that he thought about it, they moved like hunters. “Aye, I see. So now would be a bad time to mention that I saw two more of them?”

“Jamie,” the Doctor said. “When I say run…”

“Run towards the bigger fellahs?”

“Right, that’s as good a place as any. Run!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Twelfth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Dinosaurs."
> 
> And don't worry, of course they get away!!


End file.
